Feel the Rain on your skin
by EclecticGemini
Summary: When the kage from the land of lightning holds a Kage meeting and Tsunade can't go who dose she send as a replacement Kiba of course, and what might happen when dog and sand play ya never know. GarraxKiba Rated M for violence cursing and yaoi in later cha


Pairing: Kiba/Garra 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but i wish i did Kibas hairy toned body is so sexy.

Warning(s): Yaoi, swearing, violence in later chapters.

-------------------------------------------The Message Arives-----------------------------------------------------------------  
GARRA'S P.O.V

"Garra guess what your going to the land of Lighting" temari said after reading a long letter that was sent by a jonin from the village hiddin in the Clouds. "what are you talking about what was in that letter" the red headed Kazekage demanded. He had been up all night doing paper work and he was not in the mood to waste time with useless banter. "Well excuse me Mr. Hot head" the girl with the large fan on her back said but after a stern look from her sibling she immediately became more business like, "O.K. so the Raikage has invited the four Kage leaders to go discuss the upcoming chunin exam, apparently he wants to have it in his land this year and not in the village hiddin in the leaves, also I'll remind you that it would be a disgrace not to go so whether you like it or not your going." temari finished off by giving garra a I know how you fell look. "Fine when do I leave and who will be coming with me." garra had had a long day and he just wanted to finish of these details and go to bed. "Well the letter says you are only supposed to bring one person with you so I'll go cause Kankuro is on a mission and we have to leave tomorrow. "Tomorrow! Fine I'm going to bed see ya tomorrow" garra said as he dragged himself out of his office.

"Shit why do I have to go I don▓t even like those snooty Kages" garra was talking to him self since he couldn▓t go to sleep. He was contemplating all the things that had happened to him in the past couple of years. After that whole orochimaru fiasco and him becoming the Kazekage every thing started getting confusing. He had so many responsibilities now, He always had to be on his best behavior, and being gay and having his 15 year old hormones acting up every two seconds it was exhausting. Finally sleep came to him and he dozed of into a dream of every thing that happened that day with Naruto and shakuku and for some reason the face of that strange dog-nin kept appearing, if only he could remember his name...

"Garra Wake Up" it was tamari▓s voice and it sounded urgent. "What is it" said garra still half asleep getting out of his bed. "We're late we should have left two hours ago and if we're even one hour late Sunagakure will be disgraced" she barely paused for a breath before she continued. ⌠Hurry up and pack you thing were leaving in five." with that she left the room leaving garra standing there like an idiot. "Stupid sister... gotta have some more respect for me" he mumbled to himself as he packed. "Robes, pants, socks, shirts, hat, manga," he said to himself as he put things in his bag. he was sure he had every thing but he couldn▓t shake the felling that he was forgetting something but because Temari was screaming for him to hurry up he had no time to contemplate it.  
"This is going to be one hell of an adventure." was all garra thought before being dragged out the Sunagakure gates with temari not far behind giving him orders to hurry up every five minutes.

KIBA'S P.O.V

"Wow what a nice breeze." Kiba said to akamaru as he sat in his lounge chair on his balcony on his day off.  
Kiba had been over worked lately and the Hokage her self had giving him a day off and how better to spend it than by relaxing in his favorite way. Now this was one of his most well kept secrets and only akamaru new about it. Whenever Kiba was stressed he would go out into the woods or his balcony and sit nude in the sun. although to most this would have sounded dirty to him it was perfectly innocent because it was relaxing to feel the sun and wind on his body.

Akamaru began barking, apparently he smelled someone coming his way about five minutes away. Kiba ran a hand over his hairy well toned chest. "Who could that be" Kiba said sounding a little irritated. He quickly got up and went inside. he put on some maroon boxers, olive cargo pants, and a black muscle shirt (O so sexy). Kiba then went downstairs only to find tsunade and hinata ringing his doorbell. "Coming" he yelled as he walked over to the door to let the ladies in. "Hello Hokage-sama, hinata what's up". Kiba greeted them warmly only to be returned by a tired grunt and a small wave.  
"Lets get down to the point Kiba" said tsunade as she took a seat on Kiba's couch. "I need you to represent me at a Kages meeting in the land of lightning." apparently she thought this is all the explanation it took but Kiba was confused. "What are you talking about? Why me? On my day of?" Kiba was utterly annoyed now this was supposed to be a day of relaxation not work. "O.k. listen there is a meeting in the land of lightning for the five Kages to speak about the chunin exam and I can't go so you will be filling in for me with hinata as your aid. Also yes you are the only jonine left every one else is on missions elsewhere. Finally yes on your day off I gave it to you and I can certainly take it away now you and hinata will leave for Kumogakure in one hour" with that Tsunade left leaving one angry and one confused leaf-nin to sort out this whole mess."

"Can you believe this" Kiba was practically fuming at the ears, he was pissed. How can she just send us like this that woman is crazy.". "I don't the think you shou should talk about Hokage-sama like th that." hinata managed to stutter out. "Fine at least we get to see garra again." hinata looked stunned. "I d didn't know he was yo your friend" Now it was Kiba's turn to look stunned. "Oh he's not I just meant that it would be nice to see him again ya know after all that time I was just saying" Kiba put on a false smile but hinata didn't look completely sure though. The truth was that ever since he met garra he always thought that he was really hot and smart looking but he couldn't tell anyone especially him. "Well Hinata lets go" So Hinata and Kiba set of for the village Hidden in the Clouds in the land of lightning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF MY FIRST FAN FIC K SO POST POST I THRIVE OF YOUR POSTS ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY GOOD IDEAS SHARE CAUSE IT JUST MIGHT SHOW UP IN A LATTER CHAP. ALSO I PROMIS TO STAY FAITHFUL TO THIS FAN FIC AND NOT JUST FORGET ABOUT IT.


End file.
